Modern information processing systems allow users to collect and process large amounts of information. As an example, a typical computer system such as a personal computer includes an operating system that executes within the computer system to provide a graphical user interface to users of that computer system. A conventional graphical user interface typically includes a number of information objects such as graphical icons that represent information of relevance or importance to the user. The user accesses data and controls functionality of the computer system by selecting and operating such icons. By way of example, software applications such as word processors, graphical editing tools, web browsers and many others often provide graphical user interfaces that include a number of icons that have visual meaning to the user of the computer system. Typically, a software application renders icons to allow the user to invoke specific functionality or commands of that application and/or to allow the user to organize and access data. Many software applications use icons to represent data or files that the user can access by selecting (e.g., clicking) the icon representing the data. As an example, if a user selects an icon that represents a software application installed within the computer, the computer will begin execution of that application. Other icons on a graphical user interface can represent folders or files maintained by the operating system within a file system.
Many conventional software applications allow a user to develop or collect various portions of information or content for storage and future access. As an example, a word processor or other editing tool allows the user to create and edit documents. As another example, a web browser allows a user to navigate web pages provided by servers on remote computer networks such as the Internet to reference information on a variety of subjects. A conventional computer system allows a user to store information referenced or created by such applications as a set of documents or files that can be retrieved by the user at a later time.
Most conventional operating systems and many software applications also provide a way for a user to arrange a file system of the computer in order to organize documents and files in a manner that makes sense to the user. Computer operating systems typically organize file systems in a hierarchical manner allowing the user to create folders or directories with user-specified names. The user can store files within the folders in a manner that makes sense to that user. A file system is thus one of the most popular ways for users to organize and manage data and information of interest to those users.
Another mechanism that conventional applications and operating systems provide to allow users to organize and manage information of interest to that user is the ability to allow a user to spatially arrange information objects such as graphical icons in a way that makes intuitive sense to the user. As an example, on a conventional “desktop” work area provided by many operating systems, a user can place or position icons representing files, documents, applications, email messages, appointments or the like in any manner and at any position that the user may choose. In particular, such conventional applications allow the user to graphically maneuver the icons into position in relation to one another in a manner that makes sense to that user. Different users often organize icons on their desktop in different ways.
Information availability and accessibility is continuously increasing. The problem is that information commonly exists in different formats, resides in different locations, is dynamically changing, and is used and modified by different people. This makes it difficult for users to effectively monitor, analyze and exchange information.